The War is Over, but the Battle's Just Begun
by Fangirl818
Summary: After the war with Gaea is over Annabeth and Percy have a few dates to catch up on.


**So, it's Saturday night, I'm home being a loner. Let's make some Percabeth!**

* * *

She floated down the stairs. It was so graceful, I thought I was dreaming. How could this one girl be so beautiful to me? Everything about her was so familiar. From the small streak of gray in her curly, blond hair down to the perfect shape of her hips. I hadn't even realized my eyes had been traveling down. I felt my face redden as I quickly moved them back up. I really hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Well, Seaweed Brain," she said lightly. "Are we going somewhere or are you just going to keep getting redder?" Of course she noticed. Annabeth never missed anything.

"Uh..." I tried to find my voice, but those jeans were just perfect. "Yeah, let's go," I finally managed. She laughed as she came closer to me and I felt my palms start sweating.

I mean, this was Annabeth! The girl that always had a plan. The one person I could always count on to save my sorry butt when I got it into trouble. She was the _one. _It hit me right there like a ton of bricks. This insanely smart, talented, beautiful, and completely bad-ass fighter was my girlfriend.

I tried to hide the smile as she got closer, but I failed epically. She was just about to kiss me when she realized I was grinning like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a light voice, trailing her hand down my arm. Gods, I love when she does that.

"Oh nothing," I said lightly and kissed her. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

I still felt the small smile on her mouth when I pulled away. She tried to protest with a small sound that drove me crazy.  
"Sorry Wise Girl," I said teasing her lips with small kisses. "We have a reservation to keep."

I kissed her one last quick time and took her by the hand and led her to the passenger side of Paul's Prius. We never did fix the dents in the roof. I opened the door and stole one quick kiss before I closed the door. She smiled at me and gave a playful sigh.

I walked to the other side and got in. Gods, the thoughts those jeans were giving me was going to send me straight to Tartarus... again.

I really had thought a lot about this date. After Gaea was defeated and we came so close to death, again, it really made me think. I always knew being a demigod was dangerous, but I hadn't really thought about Annabeth dying. She had always saved me so much that I guess I'd forgotten that she was just as in danger as I was.

So, tonight had to be the best. I really had thought about it, but nothing seemed good enough. I had considered a dinner on Olympus, but she was redesigning it. She was there too much already. Another storm had made the beach too restless for a picnic. Dinner and a movie was too cliché. I had quickly run out of options.

"So, I've given tonight a lot of thought," Annabeth said suddenly. Of course she had. She wouldn't be my Wise Girl if she hadn't.

"Oh, really?" I asked dismissively. I was too lost in my thoughts.  
"Yeah, and well..." she got quiet. That got my attention. Annabeth not spouting her latest plan? Never.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"Maybe... maybe New Rome is a good idea."

I couldn't believe it. We hadn't got to talk much about it yet and, well, it was a pretty big subject. I was stunned.

I pulled up to our block and parked the car outside our apartment.

I turned to look into her bright gray eyes.

"Annabeth, I don't want to talk about that just yet. We have all night. Mom and Paul are gone for the entire weekend and the apartment is all ours tonight," I said. I really hadn't meant for that to be suggestive, but her face reddened anyway. While trying not to stick my other foot in my mouth I ran to her door and opened it. She got out and looked in my eyes.

"You're right," she said as she leaden in and kissed me. A small, sweet kiss. She pulled away too quick and ran up the steps. A teasing smile painted on her face. I ran after her.

An hour later we had eaten my (OK, my mom's) wonderfully prepared lasagna and moved to the couch. She had laid her head on my thighs and was mindlessly playing with stray pillow.

"So..." she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.  
"So?" I asked.

"So, can we talk about New Rome now?" She asked as she sat up and looked at me. She crossed her legs and turned me so that I was sitting facing her.

"Annabeth, I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with," I began slowly. "If New Rome still feels wrong to you..." I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Percy," she began softly. "Hey, look at me," she tugged my chin up. "I want to be with you, for a long time. If that means staying in California and being a little further from Camp, that's fine. I love you, Perseus Jackson and nothing will change that. No matter where we are in this world, I'm yours. You aren't getting rid of me," she said sternly. I looked into her eyes and saw she meant every word. I finally brought her lips to mine and kissed her. We kissed for what felt like forever and my head was spinning. She sighed as I moved to kiss her jaw, then her neck.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," she whispered into my ear. The way she said it made me think it was a secret. So quiet and personal, like it was just for us to know. I pushed her back until she was flat against the cough and me. She was so small and perfect. Her body was so soft, yet it didn't feel fragile. Annabeth was strong. She was perfect, and she was mine.

Her hands moved from my arms to the hem of my shirt, but I stopped her. Tonight wasn't the night. That would be later. She looked at me with questions in her big, gray eyes. I just ignored them and kissed her harder.

We stayed that way for a while and I was in heaven. I'd seen Olympus, I'd felt the full power of a god; but it was nothing compared to Annabeth. Her hands explored my back and my chest. When she reached for my shirt again I let it fall to the floor. Happy with her small conquest she pushed us off the couch and onto the floor with a rough thud. She began taking advantage of this by kissing all along my face. I put my hands on her face and pushed her up.

A thought had occurred to me. It had run around in my mind for weeks. She protested at my sudden stop, but she saw my eyes and stopped. I was suddenly very aware my shirt was nowhere to be seen and my beautiful girlfriend was now sitting on my lap. I couldn't even think about stopping the heat that came to my face before it was already there. She giggled and took my face in her hands.

"What is it?" She asked softly. The love in her eyes and the sweetness of her voice finally push the question out of me.

"Marry me," I blurted. "Marry me and make me the happiest person on this planet." She looked stunned and I couldn't blame her. I didn't exactly plan this either. I still didn't even know what my brain was thinking. She didn't answer so I did the only thing that came naturally: I rambled.

"I—I just... we've known each other forever and I trust you with my life. You know me better than anyone and you've always stuck with me no matter what. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to, hell, I couldn't forget you if a goddess tried to make me!" I knew I was blubbering, but I couldn't stop. "Annabeth, I know we're young and this is sudden, I don't even have a ring, but I love you. With everything I have, I love you. I am in love with you and there is no hope for me with anyone else because I'm so in love with—"

She kissed me so fiercely I thought our lips would be bruised tomorrow. It was a knockout kiss though. She was perfect and everything she did made me want to just kiss her all the time. She pulled back slow, painfully slow and tugged my lip as she backed away.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed me again. "How could I not? You're a piece of me. A piece that I could never live with out and I never want to. I want to spend the rest of my life, every single day, waking up next to you and being with you," she began to tear up. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed me again. "I love you to Tartarus and back." That made me laugh.

"Didn't we already do that?" I teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain," she said as she pulled her lips to mine again.

"You sure you'll be alright with being the Mrs. Seaweed Brain?"

She thought for a moment, "Definitely."

We finally got back to Camp Half-Blood around midnight and I walked her to her cabin. I gave her one last kiss good night and whispered, "Goodnight, Mrs. Jackson."

* * *

**Ahh, felt good to spew the Percabeth feels. Hope you enjoyed. Review? I think you should.**


End file.
